


Affection

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ivar Imagine, NSFW, Strong Language, Vikings Imagine, Vikings smut, vikings fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Ivar is a guest in Rus and he may not be the only one.
Relationships: Ivar x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Affection

Ivar whooped and hollered, clapping his hands together in his sled as Hvitserk tugged him through the snow. Tufts of the stuff went flying as the boys dodged snowballs and screamed their little heads off wildly when another child or two caught up to them. He liked those dreams the most. Having to settle almost nightly for a nightmare or terrible dream remembrance had gotten old and stale in his mouth. Why did it have to hurt? Why did it always have to hurt so much? Why couldn’t he dream of summer breezes by the beach of Kattegat or the way his mother tucked a sprig of lavender behind her ear in the early months?  
Tonight was no different than the last, dreaming of the snowy escapade but instead of a random child chucking a snowball at his chest, it was Y/N. Giggling and covering her mouth as she attempted to hide unseen behind a tree. Ivar grinned, gathering up a ball of his own to throw back at her when the time came. Only it didn’t. Instead the sound of water sloshing and thunder rolling replaced the scene and Ivar was instantly brought to the ship.  
Ragnar’s wild eyes looked even more concerned as he saw the storm approach the fleet on the water. The ship taking on water as the sea shifted and Ivar couldn’t do anything but scream. He screamed and screamed, his throat aching as his father hefted him up and against the mast, tying him to it for safety. Grabbing Y/N by the scruff of her coat and shouting at her to keep him safe. Her mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear her properly, just a muffle of would be words but he knew in his mind what she was saying. That was one memory he thought of often.

*“It’s going to be alright you’re going to be alright. I swear it.” *

Y/N was there. Always. Studying and watching him. How she looked soaked in rain in Weesex, blood staining her hands and face as she charged first against the Christians at his call, how she touched his shoulder when he and his brothers disposed of that treacherous king Aelle in the foggy woods. How scrunched her face got when Ivar told her of Freydis’ choice of words.  
The sting of turning her away. Not allowing himself to see clearly as Y/N begged him to listen. How wet her eyes got when she screamed at him in the hall, winding her arm up to slap him but just stopped short. Her face telling him he was wrong but he couldn’t help himself, not the way his father would either.  
A pretty face with pleading eyes yet he turned his back on her, told her she was the wrong one that she was only jealous and it showed. Ivar hated himself for saying that. He wanted to take it back but it was already out in the air, his words digging their own sowing season in her head. He hated it hated it hated-

“Ivar. Ivar are you alright?”  
Ivar woke up with a fright, panting and agitated, calming down only when he saw it was young Igor that had woken him, his little face twisted up.  
“Igor...’m alright. Just a bad dream.”  
Ivar sat up in his bed, wiping his dry mouth with the back of his hand.  
Igor nodded. “Who is Y/N?”  
His eyes narrowed.  
“You’re sweating. And you were calling her name. Was she your wife? The one that betrayed you?” Igor asked innocently.  
“No. No Y/N never betrayed me,” Ivar moved up the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, though he willed it to be the blanket to mask his shame. “She was my best friend. Sadly my friend, it was I who betrayed her. She was strong and loyal and refused to give up on me even when I fed her to the dogs. No not literally! It is a saying, a phrase if you will. She was honest and true.”  
Igor nodded along as if he knew what he was saying. But he was just a boy.  
“Is she dead? Your friend.”  
“Gods I hope not.”  
....  
The dining hall was overflowing, bodies pressed against the walls as the tables we sett and full. Prince Oleg chatted away in a corner to a group of unruly men before making his way to his throne. Ivar noticed. He’d just snagged a piece of bread when the doors burst open, a small but tight group of men stomping their way towards him and the prince with purpose.  
“My lord,” the head man bowed instantly ,”we have found yet another trespasser.”  
“Another? What do they want here?”  
“Nothing. Claims she’s passing through.”  
“*She?”*  
“Yes. She means not-“  
“Where is she then?” He sighed and stood annoyed.  
“She’s in a secure cell sir. We didn’t know how or if she was connected-“  
Prince Oleg rolled his eyes. “Take me to her then.” He paused and waited for Ivar to ready his crutch. “Well come along then.”

Ivar shoved the roll into his mouth and made his way behind Oleg, wincing down the long, stone corridor. They rounded the corner to a long row of iron locked cell doors Ivar had never seen before now. As he walked by some of Oleg’s aggressors and empty ones they came to a stop at the very end. Oleg peered into the dark cell, looking for a confirming nod from one his men.

“Show yourself stranger.” Oleg barked. There was a shuffling of feet as the two men who brought the accused down here stepped aside so Ivar could see. “Come now. Don’t be shy.”  
The woman sniffled inside the cage, coming into view with a hood over her head and face.  
“There that’s much better. Now I can see who has been trespassing on my land.”  
“I wasn’t trespassing.”  
“Oh no? Then what were you doing then, hmm? Spying? Scouting for holes in my defenses? I hate to spoil your fun but you will not find any such thing here in Rus.” Oleg ground his teeth then, proud of his words and stance. “Are you traveling alone?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you mean to tell me you are traveling around my lands, unattended just...passing through?”  
“Yes.”  
Ivars eyes narrowed at the way she mumbled before answering. Something in the tone made an image of Y/N flash behind his eyes . Maybe it was because he was desperate to apologize and maybe hopeful that he might see his old friend once more. Maybe he was wrong and that made his stomach knot.  
“So there is no vandal scum around that you are apart of waiting and lurking, posing for a chance to take out my men?”  
The woman scoffed. “No. Like I said: I am alone. I was just passing through the woods and your guards seized me.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Anywhere,” the woman sighed and leaned up against the back wall of her cell. “I am in no rush to get anywhere.”  
“Where are you from then?” Ivar could tell Oleg was losing his patience.  
“Not anywhere you’d know I’m sure. I am from Kattegat.”  
Oleg beamed with excitement. “Aha! Kattegat you say! What a coincidence my dear trespasser, I just so have happened to make a young friend from there not two months ago. Maybe you know each other? Now wouldn’t that be something!” Oleg turned and grabbed Ivar by his shirt, half dragging half pulling the man towards the front of the cell, Ivar thought of protesting but knew better than to disobey the prince who had cruelly treated his brother worse than a sick dog. “Is he familiar to you woman?”  
The prisoner watched and waited and waited...she then moved into the dull light, her hands shaking as she pulled down her hood and peered through the grate.  
“I-Ivar...is that you?” She ran to the bars, gripping them tightly. “Is it you? Tell me it’s you!”  
Oleg hummed, watching Ivar as he covered her hands with his own over the bars.  
“Y/N...” he gaped, tightening his hold on her hands.  
“It is you! I thought you were dead! I never thought I’d see you again.” Y/N’s were growing wet with tears as they looked at each other.  
It had been so long. So fucking long.  
“So you *do* know one another.” Oleg looked back and forth between the two.  
Oleg suddenly snatched at Ivars collar, tearing him to the side wall, just out of view at Y/N. “Can she be trusted?”  
Ivar swallowed hard. “Yes. I have trusted Y/N with my life on more than one occasion and I am still here aren’t I?”  
“Even now?” Prince Oleg questioned.  
Ivar smiled at his friend and over to his newfound one.  
“Even now.”

Oleg motioned for the guards to open the cell door, watching them embrace each other with a longing he had missed. He looked between the pair before pointing at Ivar. “If anything should come up suspicious I will kill the both of you,” he stared at Ivar ,”and not gently.”

Ivar helped Y/N to his room, setting her at the edge of his bed. “Where have you been?”  
“I c-could ask you t-them same.” She sneezed.  
“You’re ill.”  
Y/N rolled her eyes. “That obvious?” She laughed and sneezed again. “‘S a lot colder here than home.”  
*Home*.  
Kattegat .  
The fjord, the beach the two had watched their parents sail off in, the Yule logs burning in their neighbors houses, the times they had spent exchanging gifts under the old Elm on the outskirts of town.  
Ivar smiled tightly, “Would you care for a bath? I can get someone for you.”  
Y/N just looked at him.  
“In here? That would be-“  
“Doable.”  
Y/N’s smile was a missed one that made his stomach feel hot and ache for the time between them missed. Ivar had asked the guards just outside of his door for water and a proper night dress, pleased when they bustled into the room and began filling the tub with steamy water. Ivar covered his eyes when she asked him to, his body shivering when he heard her splash into the water.  
“You never answered my question.” Ivar said as he stretched out his legs on the little stool next to the wooden tub.  
Y/N sighed. “After our fight I had to get out of there. There was no use in talking to a drunk.”  
“I am not a drunk.” Ivar protested.  
“No. You were drunk on love and power. No use in talking to a man like that,” she plunged her hands under the water, splashing some on her face before leaning back with her arms dripping over the sides. “I couldn’t stand to see you so...used. I took out my boat and set sail. I honestly didn’t care where I was headed, I just needed to get away from Kattegat.”  
“From me.” Ivar sighed and wiped his face.  
Y/N shot her hand out and touched his on his leg. “I’m sorry Ivar.”  
“No. I am the one who is sorry. You were right. As much as I didn’t want you to be, you were,” Ivar swallowed hard before going on. “I turned my back on you when you were only looking out for me. You always have and I was too blind and too stupid to see it. I betrayed you as Freydis betrayed me. Betrayed me and my trust for her. That child in her belly was *not* mine. Her words were false and untrue.” Ivar admitted and rolled his wrist, looking down at the one still in Y/N’s grasp. “I was like you. On a path to nowhere and ended up in Rus with no plan and nothing to show for it.”  
“Well at least you still have your teeth.” He smiled gently at that.  
....  
Ivar woke with a start for two reasons. That Y/N was really here with him, not only *with* him but next to him in his bed with her hand gently on his chest as she slept . And that Igor was standing at his bedside.  
“Good morning Ivar.”  
Ivar wrestled with the blankets “Igor! What are you doing?”  
“I heard we had a guest,” Igor smiled and nodded towards Y/N, “ is it really her Ivar? Really?”  
“Yes Igor. This is Y/N. And she’s-“  
“Awake,” she hummed and fisted at his bare chest with a yawn, “what’s going on?”  
“A surprise visitor who clearly couldn’t wait until you were awake to greet him. Y/N this is young Igor, the nephew of the prince.”  
Y/N rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking over Ivar at the young man. She smiled and held out her hand, “Pleasure to meet you prince.”  
“You don’t have to do that,” Igor blushed and pushed her hand away and Ivar chuckled. “I’m still just a boy. Although Ivar did tell me a little secret.”  
“A secret?”  
Igor nodded and looked behind him, making sure the conversation was just between the trio. “Ivar says one day this will be mine. Every building, every door, every tree! This kingdom belongs to me.”  
“Is that so? Well you are a lucky boy then. I haven’t gotten a good look around just yet but-“  
“I’ll show you!”  
“Easy Igor. She’ll be staying with us for awhile.” Ivar gibed.  
“What do you do then?” Y/N asked the prince.  
“I don’t know what you ask.”  
“What do you do? Do you dance? Do you recite? Are you an archer-no, you’re a front line man with a sordid past?” Y/N wiggled her eyebrows playfully mocking the small prince.  
“Miss, I’m just a *boy*.”  
“He pulls pranks and jokes. Some I have taught him of course. Oh! And he plays a beautiful instrument.” Ivar laughed out.  
“Ah. I can also do this!” Igor pointed and threw himself to the ground with a thud felt on the bed, his hands slapped against the wooden floor of the room and he dragged his legs behind him around to Y/N’s side of the bed. Her eyes lit up when she saw his act, coming down next to her before grabbing the knees of his pants and pulled his legs out in front of him.  
*“I am Ivar the Boneless!”* Igor shouted proudly, getting the tired duo to laugh and Ivar to clap happily.  
“Not bad young Igor! Not bad at all. Almost as good as the original.”  
“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Igor rubber the back of neck before dusting off his pants.  
....  
“Ah! Ivar how did you and your little friend sleep? Well I hope.” Oleg grinned at his seat in the dining hall, extending a hand for them to sit. “You should feel good as new Y/N. Considering you slept next a god.”  
Ivar winced. Y/N *hated *that. Hated the word and everything tied to it because of a certain petite blonde.  
“Like the dead.” She gritted her teeth and faked a smile back, giving Ivar one hell of a side eye.  
*Uh oh*.  
“Good. Very good.” The bearded man poured two cups full of wine and passed them along to his guests. “You sound much better as well.”  
He looked at Y/N a little longer than Ivar liked and made a note of it. *Strike one*.  
“You have a beautiful place here. Your nephew has offered his services to show me around.”  
“Did he?” Prince Oleg looked across the table, eyeing his nephew sitting next to her. “Good boy.” The prince’s tone said otherwise.

It took nearly a week for Igor to show Y/N all the palaces of Rus, beaming so hard as he dragged her behind that Ivar thought it looked like his face may ache. He was definitely determined.

Ivar pushed his room door open but stopped himself short, letting it fall back on itself with the end of his crutch keeping it open just so.  
“—cares about you a lot.”  
“We are good friends.”  
“I mean *more* than friends Y/N, like he wants to marry you.”  
“*Marry?!*”  
“Yes. Isn’t that what adults do? They find someone they like, then to love and then they marry them. Right?”  
“I suppose some do.”  
“Don’t you want to?” Igor sounded confused.  
“I...well I never really thought about it. I don’t think that sort of life is for me-“  
“Why not? You and Ivar would be good at it I think.”  
Y/N snorted. “You think so huh? We’ll see.”

“She’s very attractive. That friend of yours.” Ivar jumped at the sudden appearance of prince Oleg by his side. He was was watching Igor and Y/N sword fight with wooden sticks in the snowy rotunda. Prince Oleg sat down next to him, jutting out his bearded chin towards them playing.  
*Strike two.*  
“And I am not the only man to take notice. If I were you I’d stake my claim like the god you claim to be before someone else does.” Oleg rested his hand on Ivar’s shoulder before leaving him to marinade in his thoughts.  
Ivar watched the pair shriek in battle with narrowed eyes, contemplating everything that had been thrust into his lap and that lump in his throat growing until he couldn’t stand it any longer.  
....  
“Is everything alright? You seem...not yourself.” Y\N asked once she got under the covers, he scolded himself for looking as her legs slunk under them.  
He sighed and landed with a puff of the blankets on the bed next to her, leaning his crutch against the headboard. “ ‘M fine. Just tired I guess.”  
“You’re lying.”  
Ivar looked at her over his shoulder, she was leaning on her arm, resting her face on her palm. “I know you Ivar. Something is making question...well--*something*.”  
Ivar flared his nose and undid the buckles and straps on his legs, reveling in the loosening of them before hoisting them up one at a time on the bed. Y/N sat with an annoying amount of patience.  
*Like always.*  
“I killed her...Freydis.” She didn’t seem as surprised as her eyebrows did. “I loved her. Truly. I thought she loved me as much but...I was wrong. I was wrong about *a lot* of things. She took advantage of my love for her and used it against me. The child she carried was not mine. I killed him too.”  
That exclamation had Y/N gripping his forearm in sadness, not wanting to see what emotion showed on her face, so he just kept talking. “I did not want him to suffer as I have suffered. Even if he wasn’t mine. I didn’t want him to be treated like the monster I was. Mocked and pushed away...I could not bear to watch him go through any of that anguish. Not for someone so small. Freydis hated me for it and rightfully so.” Ivar sighed again in repression and finally looked at Y/N. “She was the one who let Bjorn in, you know? She was the one who turned her back on me and that is *exactly* what Bjorn needed. His army came in too swift, he had more numbers and power so I fled Kattegat.” Everything poured out of Ivar. Every emotion flooding out finally to someone who just might understand him.  
“I needed someone. I needed Floki. I needed you.” His voice broke.  
Ivar didn’t mean for it to happen but couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes even if he tried and then her hands were around him, pulling him close so fucking *close* that he sobbed into her neck.  
He cried even harder when he felt his tears wet the skin there, all of this pent up, brewing emotions gave way behind the wall he had thought was secure until now.  
Until her fingers were in his hair, whispering *“I’m here I’m here”* into his shoulder. Until she eased the ache that he’d buried down deep. 

Ivar smiled softly after he calmed down, feeling more than a little embarrassed for his outburst that left messy streaks down his face. He went to wipe them away but Y/N’s hands stopped him.  
“I’m sorry Ivar. I’m sorry for everything that has happened. I didn’t know.”  
“I know.” He sniffled. “ I only wish she had truly loved me for me. Like you did once.”  
“I still do,” Ivar whipped his head at her exclamation, startled at how fast his heart was now beating in his chest. Y/N cupped his jaw, thumbing away some of the drying tears. “I have always loved you Ivar. That is unbreakable. If you were able to forgive me, I swear it to you, on my sacred arm ring, that I vow never to leave your side again. No matter how annoyed I am with you and your next choice of lover.” She smiled cheekily.  
Ivar snorted at that. “Promise?”  
Ivar smiled when she brought their foreheads together. “I promise.”  
Ivar breathed and moved his face so that his lips just touched hers, ghosting over her lips in a light kiss. He’d thought about it before and it was never like this. His mind would reel and explode with their teeth clicking, her tongue on his, his hands in her hair, her- -  
“Ivar if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask.”  
Ivar blushed. “Can I-“  
Y/N’s hand slipped from his jaw to the back of his neck like she’d been familiar with it, scratching her nails against the undercut of his hair when she pulled him in. She kissed him hard and slow, taking him in as she opened her mouth.  
It was never like this. He’d never had a kiss like this. It made him hungry and feral, all the want and desire he had pushed aside was rising to the surface like a serpent.  
Ivar covered his mouth, still with his eyes closed in a wanton stupor. He swallowed hard.  
“Do you want to sleep? You said you were tired.” Y/N’s fingers drummed along the shape of his arm.  
“Sleep? I can’t think of sleeping *now*! Not with your hands on me and kissing me like that.”  
“Then what would you rather do?”  
....  
Y/N made great noises. Great, incredible and intoxicating noises. Now here she was in his arms, balling up his shirt in her hands when he nipped the underside of her jaw before trailing those open mouthed kisses down her neck. She was practically squealing and they still had their clothes on!  
Ivar didn’t even try to hide his arousal, matching her moan for moan, slipping his hand down between her thighs. He nearly bit his lip clean off when he felt her shudder and trap his hand there.  
“Is this ok? We can stop now if-“  
“Oh you are not getting off that easy. You started this and I expect you to finish it.” Ivar chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck, enjoying the jump of her skin when he bit down. He rolled on top of her, crushing his pelvis into hers, feeling the sheer slip of her night dress between his heavier pants. She moved her hips up just enough to feel him, feel what she’d done to him in a matter of minutes.  
“Ivar.”  
“I know I know.” he panted, resting most of his weight on one arm at the side of her head while he busied the other with the loops and ties of his pants.  
He wasn’t expecting her to move his hand away or to feel her fingers work around down there and Ivar especially wasn’t expecting her to dive in and take control of his cock like it belonged to her.  
Ivar supposed at the last second that it just might by the way she toyed with him. “J-just give me a mo-*oh.*”  
Y/N smiled against his lips as she lifted his shirt out of the way to see, still stroking him too slowly but her grip turned from light to meaningful, rubbing him in just the right way. “Y-you’re good at that.”  
“I am good at a lot of things.” Her smirk punched him in the stomach, he huffed rolled off of Y/N to tear off his shirt, sending it sailing to the floor with a soft thud.  
When he turned back to her his mouth hung open at the sight of her rolling her hips into her own hand beneath her dress. Ivar watched stunned for a second before Y/N’s other hand found his chin, cupping it as she begged and pleaded for him to give her what she wanted.  
Ivar nodded, coming back to reality with a purpose and a goal. He lifted up her dress, his eyes widening at the amount of her arousal present on her thighs. He licked his lips and shoved his pants down to his thighs, not caring that they weren’t all the way off as Y/N fisted her hands in his hair, canting her hips.  
“Don’t worry love, I’ve got you. I got you.” He positioned himself nicely and pushed into her in one fluid motion, hanging his head and let out a moan that left her gasping and tugging at him. “Need to go slow alright?”  
“Why?”  
“What do you mean why? I want to savor this.” Ivar swallowed hard, catching his breath as he started to move and coil his hips.  
“This isn’t the only time this is happening you know?”  
Ivar stilled. “It isn’t?”  
Y/N laughed and touched his arm, leaning up enough to kiss along his tattoos. “No. This is not the only time we can have sex. Now stop talking so much and fuck me.”  
That and the way she arched her back snapped something in him, something that had been there in hiding, waiting for the exact moment to strike. He pushed himself all the way up, preening and shaking his hair out of his face. He smiled down at her and thrust into her. *Hard. *She moved up the bed by his force, he moved her legs around his waist and started a healthy pace, chuckling lowly when she cried out into his arm.  
“Is this better? Is this what you wanted my love? Sure feels like it. Look how your body reacts to mine. Why did we wait so fucking long?” Ivar groaned when she clenched down on him at his words, whimpering when he pulled out a little only to fuck down into her with the earnest she was clearly looking for. Ivar tugged her hair, cupping the back of her neck and making her look down at where their bodies joined. They both gasped watching him fuck in and out of her.  
“Ivar please please...harder!” She screamed, digging her nails into his sides. “I need you.”  
“Harder huh? You think you can take it? Take everything I fucking got. Let’s find out shall we? Roll over.”  
Y/N whined at the loss of him, doing as he asked without question. Ivar wrapped his thick arm around her neck, turning her head to the side and kissed her feverishly like she’d evaporate into threads of smoke if he wasn’t careful.  
Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his elbow, holding her still as he rubbed the head of his cock against her slit. He eased in swiftly and gave it to her just as promised.  
Y/N moaned and begged for him, gripping the sheets below them as Ivar fucked her harder and harder.  
“Atta girl. This is perfect. You’re perfect. You feel so fucking good I can’t-no no no.” Ivar groaned and stopped thrusting and laid his head down between her shoulders.  
“W-what’s wrong? Should we stop?”  
“No! No. I just don’t want to cum so soon.” Ivar admitted, sloppily kissing across her shoulders.  
“I told you Ivar: this is not the only time.” She turned her head in his arm, looking at him with a smile over her shoulder. “I promise. I’m all yours.”  
Ivar kissed her cheek and started to move again, giving Y/N everything he had left. He was relieved to hear her sigh in ecstasy when he bit down on her shoulder, mouthing over the pinched skin. He was just barely aware he was humming and repeatedly panting out how much he loved her.  
Y/N whined and arched her back, meeting Ivar thrust for thrust until her legs began to shake as she finally came around him. Ivar groaned loudly at her noises as she came down, letting him fuck her until he was spent and empty.  
“Fucks sake my love. Fucks sake! You feel so-oh fuck I’m coming I’m coming coming-“ Ivar tightened his arm around her as he spilled inside her, letting himself soak in their fluids and bask in what they had just done before pulling out and flopping on to his back.  
“Definitely...not...the...only...time.” Y/N panted, chuckling as she rolled onto her side and into his arms.  
“Definitely not. I probably should have taken my pants all the way off though,” he laughed and sat up to fidget with the fabric. “Can you help me? It’ll be easier with you hands.”  
Y/N beamed. “You just to see me on my hands and knees for you. You’re lucky I love you too.”  
Ivar gaped. “Yeah I heard you,” she poked the tip of his nose before climbing off the bed and helping him out of his trousers and unbuckling his boots. “Is it true?”  
“Yes.” Ivar bit his lip and covered himself with a blanket.  
“Good,” she kissed his cheek and tucked herself into his side. “Than you can be the one to tell Igor that we’re getting married then.”  
*“Married!?”*


End file.
